


get well soon!

by shindouchrono



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shindouchrono/pseuds/shindouchrono
Summary: “It's not too bad.” Yamato's voice says, sounding distant even though he's close enough for Riku to touch. “If his temperature gets higher than this, we'll go to the hospital. Don't make that face, Ichi. He's gonna be okay. You should get going. You and Tama are gonna be late at this rate.”Iori says something, and Riku knows this because he can vaguely see Iori's mouth moving. But he can't make the words out. Iori gets a little bit closer and pulls the covers higher up. “I'll be back, Nanase-san. I promise. Get some rest.”





	get well soon!

Riku had been sick before. Riku had been sick many times, but it never failed to frustrate him. He hated how his throat was too scratchy and sore for him to sing, let alone talk without pain. His head felt like it was filled with fog and his nose was too clogged to breathe properly.

He's curled up in bed, inhaler on the bed next to him. Riku's eyes slowly open and then flutter shut. He reaches out, touching something warm. He cracks his eyes open. The sun is streaming through the cracks in his blinds. “Mmmn…” His brain is too fuzzy. He doesn't know what's going on.

Someone's speaking to him.

“Nanase-san. Nanase-san, are you awake?” That's...Iori. Iori is speaking to him, and Riku knows he should answer. He wants to, but his mouth won't move, or maybe it has already, maybe he said something and already forgot. Iori pushes his bangs back, feeling Riku's forehead as a concerned expression makes its way onto his face.

Riku wants to reach out to him, to tell him not to make such a worried expression because he hated it. He hated seeing someone he loved so much look so pained because of him. He reaches out, but Iori is already gone.

The door is left open, and Yamato walks in, Iori trailing behind. Someone instructs Riku to open his mouth and he does, hearing the slightly shrill beeping of a thermometer.

“It's not too bad.” Yamato's voice says, sounding distant even though he's close enough for Riku to touch. “If it gets higher than this, we'll go to the hospital. Don't make that face, Ichi. He's gonna be okay. You should get going. You and Tama are gonna be late at this rate.”

Iori says something, and Riku knows this because he can vaguely see Iori's mouth moving. But he can't make the words out. Iori gets a little bit closer and pulls the covers higher up. “I'll be back, Nanase-san. I promise. Get some rest.”

“Nnn,” Riku murmurs, reaching out to grab Iori's sleeve. “Don't want Iori to go…”

Yamato chuckles, warm and good natured. “That's cute. C'mon, Riku. Ichi will be back later, okay? This Onii-san will keep you company until then. Is that okay?”

The redhead whines, but releases his grip on Iori's sleeve. Maybe it was his imagination, but Iori's face seemed to be rather red. Riku watches as he leaves, and then fixes his gaze on Yamato. “Sleepy… my throat hurts…”

Yamato pets his hair gently. Riku hears the door open again, and a few hushed whispers. He thinks for a split second he heard Tamaki, but maybe not. He doesn't know. Sleep felt so tempting, and his eyes felt so heavy.

Riku shuts his eyes, lulled to sleep by Yamato's rhythmic movements, fingers running through red strands.

 

* * *

 

He wakes up to someone's cool hand on his forehead. Riku opens his eyes. He tries to blink the sleep out, so he can focus on the figure in front of him. “Tenn-nii…? Is that you?”

The figure sets down some steaming hot porridge. Riku can hear another voice.

“D-did he just mistake me for…?”

“I think he's pretty out of it, Sougo. Don't worry too hard.” Someone helps him sit up. “Alrighty, Riku. Are you hungry?”

His vision clears. It's Mitsuki and Sougo. “Mnn… dunno. I'm sleepy.” Riku finds his head lolling on Mitsuki's shoulder, who laughs and helps sit him back up. “Sougo-san...sorry.”

“Eh?” Sougo asks, looking confused. “There's nothing to be sorry for, Riku-kun.”

Riku tries to get a spoonful of porridge, but his hands are too shaky and his vision is too out of focus. He keeps missing the spoon. Mitsuki simply shrugs his shoulders as the corners of his lips turn up. “Say ahh.”

“Ahh…” Riku says, happily surprised by the faint taste of porridge in his mouth. He swallows it, feeling the warmth of it trail down his tongue and throat. It's soothing. “Sorry. Sougo-san looked like Tenn-nii just now.”

“It's okay, Riku-kun. I'm not upset or anything.”

Mitsuki feeds Riku a couple more bites. “See? It's okay, Riku. No one is upset with you.”

The redhead swallows another bite, but his throat begins to fight with him and he coughs. It hurts his chest. “Are you sure? Even though I'm sick…” The coughing isn't bad enough for him to reach out for his inhaler, but it's comforting to know it's right there.

“Mhm. I'm sure.” Mitsuki smiles. “I don't mind if you act a little bit spoiled when you're sick. It's particularly tough on your body, too. I don't want you to overwork yourself.”

“Okay,” Riku says, and lets Mitsuki lay him back down. “Can you stay a little bit longer? I'm lonely…”

Sougo and Mitsuki sit down in chairs beside Riku's bed. The redhead can recognize them as chairs from the kitchen, but doesn't recall them being moved to his room. It must have happened when he was asleep.

“Of course we can, Riku-kun.” Sougo tucks him in and brushes his bangs away from his face, listening as Riku giggles happily.

“You're like a mom…” Riku says, eyes fluttering shut. “What time is it…?”

Mitsuki checks his phone. “It's just past 12.”

It'd still be a little bit before Iori came back. Riku finds himself making a quiet whine, pulling the covers closer to his chest. He said he'd be back… he said he'd be back, just not yet.

“What's wrong, Riku?” Mitsuki asks, voice tinged with a delicate worry. “Your brows are all furrowed now.”

“Iori said he'd he back… it's too long, I don't wanna wait…” He misses Iori.

“Uwah,” Mitsuki starts, fake offended. “I can't believe this, Riku. Am I not the Izumi you want? The one you need?”

Riku has a guilty pout on his lips. “That's not it…”

“Hehe. I know. It's just that teasing you is too much fun. I don't often get to tease Iori, so I need to take it all out on you. But, well, this is a good opportunity, isn't it?” He has a mischievous grin on his face. “Riku. Do you want me to tell Iori you miss him?”

“Mmmhmm.” Riku mumbles, long and drawn out. “I want Iori to hurry up.”

Mitsuki is typing away at his phone, and Sougo has a look of horror on his face. He's going a little bit pale as he watches the strawberry haired man post some very interesting tweets.

Sougo's close enough that he can read all of them. The first one is a picture of Riku, half-asleep and curled up in bed. His cheeks are flushed and the corner of the porridge bowl that sits on his nightstand is visible. Riku's inhaler has been moved out of view, but his favorite plush and glasses are within sight.

Mitsuki tags Iori in the photo. The caption reads _iori! riku says he wants you to hurry up and get home already. you can't leave our center at home with a cold like this!_

The tweet blows up nearly immediately, but it takes about ten minutes for a response from Iori.

_Nii-san, delete this. I doubt Nanase-san wants such a photo of him uploaded. I'll come home the same time I always do._

From his bedroom, Yamato snorts. _so cold, ichi. i even heard riku asking you “not to go” this morning_

_Will you be quiet, Yamato-san! You also said you'd stay with him, but Nii-san's the one taking care of him right now._

_wrong, ichi._ Yamato replies. _it's mitsu_ and _sou. i can't believe you just left sou out like this_

Iori doesn't even reply to that, too busy picking at his lunch with a frown on his face. “Yotsuba-san, will you please stop staring at me like that.” He snaps, undeniably annoyed at the attention.

Tamaki frowns, reaching out to snag one of Iori's tamago. “Rikkun's sick. I didn't even get to say anything before we left. Unfair.” Unhappy, he chews on Iori's lunch.

Iori sighs, annoyed. “All of you are truly so frustrating.”

 

* * *

 

Nagi sneaks into Riku's room. The redhead is still sleeping, but Nagi can see him shiver. In his hands are several blankets, all of them Kokona. He smiles, setting them on the younger male.

With a practiced flourish, Nagi kisses the top of Riku's head. “Sleep well, Riku.”  


* * *

 

 Riku wakes up to his phone buzzing. Sleepy, he reaches out to grab it. It's buried somewhere in his covers, but eventually he has it in his hands. There's a bunch of Twitter notifications he's too tired to check.

He sees an unread rabbit chat from Tenn, and immediately opens it.

_Riku. Are you doing well? I saw the photo Izumi Mitsuki posted. Make sure to drink lots of fluids and change your sheets. Don't spend too long in the bath or you might get dizzy. Is that Izumi Iori supposed to be with you?_

Riku immediately feels energy run through his veins and wants to bounce up and down. But he's also too tired for that, instead choosing to spam Tenn with stickers.

_tenn-nii tenn-nii! i'm still sick but i'm better now that tenn-nii messaged me. everyone in the dorm is taking really good care of me, don't worry! iori said he'd be back later so i'm waiting!_

_what's this about pictures?_

The reply is instantaneous and Riku feels giddy.

_I'm glad, then. Don't get too excited though, okay? Make sure you're still laying down. I hope they're taking proper care of you._

_Don't worry about it, Riku. Just go back to sleep if you can._

_but tenn-nii messaged me. is it bad that i'm excited? earlier when sougo-san came in i thought it was tenn-nii and got really happy. it made me nostalgic for all the times tenn-nii would help me when i was sick_

_but that was then, right, tenn-nii? i'm stronger now. i'll try to get some more sleep_

Riku misses the sound of his twin lulling him to sleep. But he can still imagine it, even though it's more distant than before. It's still kind and warm. Riku knew he was loved.

His eyes get heavy again.

 

* * *

 

Riku can hear someone humming a familiar song. It sounded so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The notes and lyrics were too muffled and far away. There's a slight weight on his head, and he opens his eyes.

“Nanase-san, you're awake.”

Iori! Iori's back!

Riku just barely resists the urge to jump out of bed and squeeze him tightly. Instead, he reaches out for Iori.

“Nanase-san?” He asks, cheeks reddening. Riku's grabbed onto his sleeve, tugging him closer. “What is it?”

“Ioriiiii.” Riku whines, pulling at the fabric of Iori's shirt sleeve. “Come here. You're too far. I'm lonely and it's cold.”

Iori sighs. “Nanase-san, you know I can't. You're sick, and I don't want to get sick either. Besides--”

The redhead frowns. “Just a little bit…?”

Iori tries. He tries so hard not to look Riku in the eyes. He tries to avoid any eye contact at all, to not even look over in Riku's direction but the second he sees that face and those eyes, Iori gives in. He sighs, climbing into bed with Riku.

Riku giggles happily, snuggling into Iori's chest. “‘M so happy, Iori. You were gone for so long.”

“I-it wasn't _that_ long, Nanase-san. Your perception of time must be warped due to the amount of time you slept, and because your sickness is confusing your brain.”

“Nuh-uh. Wrong. It took forever.” Riku entwines their fingers together. “I missed Iori. But Iori's back now, so nothing else matters. And everyone else was so nice to me today. I'm happy.”

Iori sighs again. “Aren't you just easy to please, Nanase-san?”

There's a second of pause, and Riku laughs. “Maybe. But, Iori looks happy too.”

Before he can protest, the door slams open. “Rikkun! I brought you pudding and--Iorin, what are you doing with Rikkun--!?”

“I-It's not what it looks like--Yotsuba-san, can you please quiet down!”

God, what did it _even_ look like? Iori didn't want to think of how he looked, what with Riku attached to him, while still sick and utterly defenseless.

“Iorin's the one yelling!”

Their loud voices attract the rest of their dorm members, all of which just happen to be home. Iori seriously wishes he could just disappear.

“You're so loud, what's going on-- _wow,_ Ichi. You're making some moves, huh? I didn't know you had it in you.” Yamato has an amused smirk on his face. Sougo stands at the doorway, cheeks pink and face buried in his hands.

Mitsuki definitely took several pictures and Nagi wolf-whistled upwards of eight times. Iori really, genuinely, truly hates every single person in the room, aside from Riku, but including himself.

“It's not what it looks like. Tell them, Nanase-san.”

Riku curls in closer to Iori. “Iori was gone all day and I was lonely.”

Wow, awesome, fantastic, that sounds _exactly_ how it looks, doesn't it. Iori wants to smack himself in the face, and he tries to wiggle out of the embrace but Riku's grip is way stronger than it looks.

He resigns himself to his fate, even though it's embarrassing, bordering on humiliating. Iori decides it's worth it, because he knew just how much Riku hated being sick. He knew how hard it was for the redhead to _be_ sick.

Iori looks down at the sleeping figure in his arms. The dorm has finally quieted down. He decides, with a sigh, to let Riku sleep just a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i actually completed this the same night i completed my other ioriku fic but didn't want people to think: "huh, does this persn really slam out fics that fast?" because i don't want expectations to be raised that high
> 
> anyways. please enjoy. i wrote this because i'm currently Very sick and everyone i love is too far away to comfort me so i decided The next best thing was this fic. feel free to kudo, comment, or rave about my fic on twitter. those last two will grant you my eternal love. i'm very simple and compliments make me write more
> 
> thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed! or i'm assuming you read it since i leave my author's notes at the bottom =v= 
> 
> ps: iori was humming restart pointer  
> pss: iori's whipped as fuck and is both physically and mentally incapable of resisting riku's puppy dog eyes which will one day be the death of him. he's valid


End file.
